


turn it up

by quietlyposts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vibrators, he knows what's up tho, phil pretending to be coy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil, who is, indeed, holding the remote to Dan’s vibrator in his hand, peering at it curiously."</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:  
> for some reason i thought it would be fun to wear a wireless vibrator in public, but now i’ve lost the remote (you’ve found it and are trying to figure out what it does)

Dan figured it would be safe and casual. They were only going to be out of the house for a few hours- a quick shopping trip to look for new shoes and a 25 minute ride there and back. And his life is full of everything he’s ever wanted and, frankly, monotony.. his life is boring. Or, his life was boring.

He had the idea when he was in the shower; relaxed under the steady beat of water on his back, half hard. He reaches back and carefully, slowly, works himself open, cock hardening. When his pleasure becomes too distracting he eases his fingers out and wraps his hand around his cock and finishes quickly, mind racing with thoughts of what he’s about to do. When he gets out of the shower, slick with water and so warm, it’s easy to pull his new toy out of it’s box and ease it into himself, adjusting to the feeling of fullness as he gets dressed, blow dries his hair. He slides the small, discreet remote into his hoodie pocket, and manages to be walking perfectly normally by the time that Phil is also ready to go.

-

The whole thing comes crashing down around him when he reaches into his hoodie pocket at the end of the day, and finds the remote missing from his pocket. Dan curses himself mentally, knowing it could’ve been lost at any number of stores, and quietly mourns the lost of 50 bucks. He’d gotten so quickly wrapped up in banter and tossing around memories with Phil that he’d almost forgotten about the vibrating plug nestled comfortably in his ass. The lull of the train and warm coffee in his belly have him drifting to sleep on Phil’s shoulder, comforted by the man’s soft jacket and familiar smell.

Dan jolts awake in a near panic when the plug inside him starts to vibrate, eyes darting around the still empty train before turning slowly, taking deep calming breaths, to look at Phil. Phil, who is, indeed, holding the remote to Dan’s vibrator in his hand, peering at it curiously.

“What-what are you doing?” Dan manages to choke out, trying to keep from reaching over and smacking the remote from Phil’s hands.

“I don’t know, I just found this on the floor. I wonder what it does.” Phil’s fingers run over the remote, with three small buttons and one dial, which Dan happens to know are for three different vibration patterns and changing the level of intensity. Dan’s eyes widen as Phil’s thumb moves to rotate the dial, and he yelps, catching Phil’s attention.

“Don’t push any buttons, uh, it could be like. A bomb remote.” Dan stumbles over his words, trying to sound chastising and blasé. Phil just raises an eyebrow, smirking, and pushes another button. Dan breaks out into shivers as he schools his face to remain stoic as the vibration shifts from a steady buzz to a gentle pulse, giving him some time to breathe.

“It doesn’t look a bomb remote. It looks too cheap for that.” Phil turns it over in his hands, and Dan’s eye twitches as he brushes over the dial and turns up the vibrations.

“That’s how they get you, Phil. Maybe it’s one of those buttons that kills people you love each time you press it.” Dan quirks an eyebrow at him, disapproving, and Phil smirks.

“Can’t be. You’d die first, I think.” Phil meets his eyes as he presses another button, and Dan starts to choke as the vibration pattern changes again. It’s a quick, fast vibration now, and it takes all Dan has not to buckle over. He does lean his forehead back on Phil’s shoulder so Phil can’t see his face reddening.

“You’re too sweet.” Dan grumbles, eyes squeezing shut. “I don’t why I’m so tired, sorry.”

“It’s late. Empty trains always feel cozy, anyway.” Phil’s arm comes around his shoulder, and he begins telling a familiar story of taking the train to University. Dan breathes in steady through his nose, getting used to the hum of pleasure.

“They were always empty going home after visiting you, it was always depressing. It felt right, being on an empty, lonely train when I was leaving you.” Dan breathes in the scent of Phil, only instead of the usual comfort it brings, it makes Dan feel hot, debauched, and he shifts his thighs against the seat.

Phil’s arm tightens around Dan’s shoulders, thumb rubbing up and down his arm. Phil tilts his head down to look at Dan, but Dan can’t quite meet his gaze, cheeks still too warm.

“You aren’t lonely now, though.”

It’s not quite a question, but Dan nods anyway, turning his face further into Phil’s shoulder. Phil leans down and presses his face into Dan’s hair, and then Dan’s gasping out as the vibrations get more intense. His eyes flutter open and he see Phil’s thumb still resting on the dial, innocently, and he swallows thickly. He shifts restlessly, as though it will give him relief from the incessant buzzing. He clears his throat roughly, trying not to gasp out, and Phil presses another button. The vibration eases back to the hum, fading in an out of intensity, and it’s almost better and almost worse.

“You aren’t alone, are you, Dan? Because you have me. Only me. It’s always you and me.” Phil’s voice is low, quiet, and his hand strokes across the back of Dan’s neck. Dan’s eyes raise to meet Phil’s. 

“Only you.” Dan softly repeats, brain racing to catch up with what’s happening.

He shifts in his seat again, lifting his head from it’s resting spot on Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s eyes are soft and affectionate, and he’s still smirking, and Dan shudders when the vibrations pick up again. Phil cradles Dan a little closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of Dan’s head, resting there. Dan reaches a hand out to rest on Phil’s thigh, squeezing, and Phil chuckles into Dan’s hair.

“I love you.” Phil says, and Dan shudders again, swallowing hard.

“I love you t-”

Dan watches Phil crank up the power of the vibrations again, and the end of Dan’s sentence gets stuck in his throat. He chokes around the words, breaking off into a moan which he buries in Phil’s shoulder. Dan clamps his mouth shut, breathing heavy through his nose, pressing his mouth hard into Phil’s shoulder. Phil sets the remote in his lap and cups the back of Dan’s neck, urging him away from his shoulder so he can press their lips together. Dan opens his mouth at the gentle sweep of Phil’s tongue, but his ability to kiss back is slightly impaired by moans that he can’t hold back, but Phil doesn’t seem to mind.

Dan clamps his hand tighter around Phil’s thigh, and closes his eyes against the onslaught of sensation. Dan’s mouth slips away from Phil’s as he begins to pant, hips arching away from the seat as he gets closer. Phil clumsily fumbles with the remote to switch the vibe pattern again, and Dan’s breath begins to leave him in sobs. A mixture of Phil’s name and low moans tumble from his lips, and his eyelids flutter as he cums, hips thrusting toward nothing and cheeks flushed. Phil takes just a bit too much time turning off the vibrator, the vibrations slowly fading away into nothingness. Dan quakes with the aftershocks, loosening his grip on Phil’s thigh and turning to press their mouths together again.

“Love you too.” Dan manages now, breathing still coming in pants against Phil’s lips, and he can feel Phil smile.

Dan curls into Phil’s side, head coming to rest against Phil’s shoulder again, and he feels Phil shift under him. His eyes open just in time to see Phil sliding the remote into the pocket of his jeans.

“Wouldn’t want to lose this, would we?” Phil grins, and shoots Dan a wink.


End file.
